


Defy

by Blue_The_Huntress



Series: Abnormal (Featuring Eddie Brock and Venom) [5]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Android Reader - Freeform, Androids, F/M, I had a weird thought plz be gentle, Multi, Post-Android Revolution
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 03:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17357693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_The_Huntress/pseuds/Blue_The_Huntress
Summary: It’s 2040Venom has an odd effect on Eddie’s body; the man doesn’t age normally anymore. Something to do with the way the symbiote's made up.Eddie watches as the world develops around him.The mass production of Androids has slowed almost to a halt. Large companies are given the authority to test new makes and models with their employees and the company that Eddie regularly publishes with is no different.His boss gives him one for the amount of work he's done.She's not at all what he's come to expect with androids.





	Defy

**Author's Note:**

> I normally hate crossovers but I kinda thought of Immortalys in Prompts Full of Venom by SnarkyBadger.   
> Venom is thousands of years old, Eddie is not, maybe Venom changes Eddie slightly to make the “perfect match” last longer.   
> Sorry, I don’t know!

”It's the latest version we have. It can change its appearance to fit your desires.”

**Smells fake.**

”AX500, change your appearance.” 

The feminine eyes look to Eddie. ”What features would you like?” The voice is feminine, too, monotone and expressionless. 

Something about the cold eyes unnerves Eddie. He finds himself responding with features that would make him feel less uncomfortable. ”(color) eyes, (color) hair, (color) skin.” 

Blink. 

The white case of the android is exposed for only a moment before its artificial skin returns, looking exactly the way Eddie asked it to. 

Something about this creeped out Venom, the symbiote shuddering under Eddie's skin.  **Fake human. It's not right.**

”It’s yours, Eddie.” His boss pats him on the shoulder. ”For all the work you've done these years.” 

”What does she do?” 

”It cooks, it cleans, secures your home, monitors your health, buys essentials like food, pays bills, et cetera. It'll only do the last two if you have the money for it.I've already set it up for you.” 

”What do I do with her?” 

”Tell it what to do, of course! At least, until the other androids convert it. You have to give it a name, too.” 

It clasps its hands behind its back as Eddie’s boss steps back over to it. ”AX500, register your name.” 

He moves out of the way, allowing Eddie and Venom to watch it straighten, waiting in anticipation. 

They glance at the boss, who gestures to the android. 

”(Name)?” Eddie murmurs, unsure before he nods. ”(Name).” 

”My name is (Name).” 

 

**_Tuesday, July 3rd, 2040. 13:14_ **

You glance around the apartment, looking for tasks. 

 

_ Primary Tasks: None _

 

_ Minor Tasks: _

 

  * __Clean up papers__


  * _Organize - papers, bookshelf, movie shelf_


  * _Dust_


  * _Wash laundry_


  * _Do dishes_


  * _Pick up trash_


  * _Sweep and vacuum_


  * _Make dinner_



 

 

Your owner, Eddie turns to you. ”Sorry about the mess. I've been busy.”

Scanning over the living room, everything organizes itself into priorities. ”Is there anything you want me to take care of immediately, Eddie?” 

”No. Do your thing.” 

 

**_Tuesday, July 3rd, 2040. 13:17_ **

_ Primary Tasks:  _

 

  * __Pick up trash - take out the trash__


  * _Pick up papers_


  * _Sweep and vacuum_


  * _Do the laundry_


  * _Do the dishes_


  * _Make dinner_



_ Minor Tasks:  _

 

  * __Dust__


  * _Organize - papers, bookshelf, movie shelf_


  * _Do the dishes_



 

  
  


**_Tuesday, July 3rd, 2040. 19:28_ **

Eddie looks at you with surprise when you place a plate in front of him. ”You don't have much food. I recommend a shopping trip this weekend when you're free, Eddie.” 

”What is this?” 

”Garlic chicken stir-fry over rice.” You say. ”It is the healthiest option with the number of supplies available.” 

_ Eddie Brock, 63 _

_ Ht: 5’9”  _

_ Wt: 166 lbs  _

_ Freelance Journalist - Former Investigative Reporter _

 

“I-“ Your systems seem to stutter a moment. 

 

_ Recalculating…  _

 

“It seems I’ve made an error.” You scan Eddie again, just to make sure. “It seems your metabolic rate is twice the amount of a healthy male in his prime. You seem to need a 5,000 calorie diet to keep up with your metabolism. The proper adjustments will be made to assure that you remain healthy.” 

’He seems confused.’ 

”I apologize for any disturbance I may have caused. Please enjoy your dinner.” 

 

_ Finish Tasks:  _

 

  * __Do dishes__


  * _Dust_


  * _Organize - papers, bookshelf, movie shelf_



 

  
  


**_Wednesday, July 4th, 2040. 00:57_ **

With Eddie settled in, you find yourself searching for anything you may have missed. 

 

_ Primary Tasks:  _

 

  * __Secure apartment__


  * _Go into standby and wait for further instruction_



 

_ Minor Tasks: None Found _

 

You lock the door to the apartment before making your way to the windows and making sure they were locked as well. 

 

_ Apartment secure. _

 

The couch is a spot out of the way. Taking a seat on it, you take one last glance around before deeming everything complete. 

 

_ Tasks Complete: Now Entering Standby Mode…  _

  
  


**_Wednesday, July 4th, 2040. 08:15_ **

_ Now Exiting Standby Mode _

 

You blink, lifting your head and standing. Making your way into the kitchen, you set up your tasks. 

 

_ Primary Tasks:  _

 

  * __Make breakfast__


  * _Make coffee - not recommended for a healthy lifestyle_


  * _Wake up, Eddie._



 

_ Minor Tasks:  _

 

  * __Check the weather__


  * _Get newspaper_



 

  
  


”Morning, Eddie. It is July 7th, 9:15 in the morning. As a healthy amount of rest is seven to eight hours, it's probably best if you don't sleep in any longer. Breakfast and coffee are both ready for you and I have already picked up today's newspaper. Today's Forecast is… ” 

...

”Can you remind me to go to the fireworks display later tonight, (Name)?” 

”Your reminder has been set. I'll tell you to get ready two hours before the show.”

  
  


**_Friday, July 6th, 2040. 03:33_ **

_ Motion Detected! Possible Security Breach! _

 

Your audio processors detect gentle steps from your right side peripheral, where the motion alert came from. A group of masked individuals wearing all black. Your night vision turns on allowing you to see them clearly. 

 

_ Security has been breached. Calling Police… _

”911, what's your emergency?” 

Through your core processor, you state, ’Eddie Brock's Android reporting a break in.’ 

”Where are you?” 

You give them the address and they say they'll be there in a few minutes.

 

_ Contacting Eddie Brock…  _

_ ”The number you are trying to call is currently unavailable.” _

 

_ Recording In Progress…  _

_ Primary Tasks:  _

 

  * __Wait for police__



 

 

’They're not going to be here fast enough.’ 

 

_ Wait For Police _

 

’Eddie's in danger!’ 

 

_ Wait For- _

_ Error: Rewriting Primary Tasks…  _

_ Primary Tasks:  _

 

  * __Deal with the intruders__



 

_ Minor Tasks: _

 

  * __Wait for police__



 

_ Downloading defense techniques…  _

 

A tap to the glowing blue circle on your left temple enables a flashlight, which frightens the three intruders in the apartment. ”You only have one warning: leave now. The police are on their way.” 

One of them laughs out loud at your appearance. ”This loser has an android!” She says. ”Let's destroy this plastic prick and sell its parts!” 

 

_!!! _

 

You duck under the punch directed toward you. The one who attacked stumbles, allowing you to deliver a non-lethal punch to his stomach. He collapses under your defensive attack, groaning as he hits the floor. 

“Holy shit!” The girl reaches for her hip. The flashlight turns off at your command, leaving them in the dark. She screams in response, bumping into the wall behind her. 

In an act of ’heroism’, the other one - who remained silent the whole time - blocks the girl with their body. You glide over to them, your night vision returning and allowing you to grab the one in front of her. They grunt as you pull them forward, the girl screaming behind you two. 

You throw them, watching them crash into the coffee table. Finally, with a punch to her temple, you knock the girl out. 

The other jumps in your back, placing you in a neck lock. 

 

_ Pressure detected on the vocal processor: damage imminent! _

 

To get them off you, you try to throw your weight back. They hold fast and drag you with them. In turn, they increase the pressure on your neck.

You force yourself to fall, landing on them. Finally, they release you with another grunt, followed by coughing. 

”What the hell happened?!” 

Eddie's voice forces your attention to him. ”They broke in. The police have been informed and are on their way.” Your voice is full of static, probably because of their damage. The lights flicker to life on your order, forcing him to cover his eyes. 

 

_ Running diagnostic program…  _

_ Vocal processor - Mildly damaged  _

_ Holographic skin integrity is compromised. Only minor repairs are needed.  _

 

”Are you okay?!” He rushes over to you examining the damage to your neck. 

”No need for concern. You don't have the funds for repairs right now.” You comment. 

 

Eddie lifts your chin, checking it out. The plastic case is exposed and slightly cracked the holographic skin around it slightly blue in color. He can see you watching him; his expression, specifically. It feels like you can see right into his soul and read him like a book. 

**Strong. Can protect our nest. But fragile like you, Eddie.**

”Don't put yourself on the line like that.” Eddie orders. ”Don't get hurt to protect the apartment.” 

  
  


_ Error: Order Conflicts With Programming _

”Eddie, my program states that I have to keep my owner’s home and life safe using whatever means necessary.” You say. ”It forbids me from following that order.” 

 

_ SLAM _ ! 

”San Francisco Police Department! Put your hands up and step away from the Android!” 

Eddie's hands raise slowly as he takes a couple steps back. 

”Turn around, Android!” 

You follow the order turning toward the officer. One has their gun trained on your head and another is checking the intruders’ vitals. 

”You called in a break in?” In response, he receives a nod. ”This them?” He gestures to the people on the ground. 

Another nod. 

”He your owner?” 

”Yes, officer.”

”They’re alive, Wolfhart.” The other officer states, standing and looping her fingers into her belt. ”Stand down.” 

She steps closer to the two of you, her brown eyes flickering between the two of you. ”Do you mind if we question you and your Android?” 

  
  


**_Friday, July 6th, 2040. 10:26_ **

”What model are you?” 

”AX500, prototype model designed for public tests.” 

”What is your function?” 

”I perform the very same household duties as an AX400, and the duties of the combat oriented SQ800.” 

”You're a household security Android?” 

”That is my intended purpose.” 

She leans closer to you over the table, staring you down. ”Why didn't you wait for the police as you are programmed to?” 

 

The glowing blue circle spins red as the Android turns from the Sergeant's gaze. ”My primary objective became to protect Eddie. An overwrite occurred.” She answers. 

**Fear.**

Like his other, Eddie can see very genuine,  _ human _ expressions in her eyes. There's something wholly human in the way her (color) eyes flit about the room. Somehow, her ”emotions” are accentuated with the glowing, spinning circle on her temple, which is currently yellow. 

”Why?” 

 

_ Error: Weighted Question _

”My diagnostic program does not explain ’why’. Therefore, I find myself unable to answer your question.” 

”This has nothing to do with your diagnostic system. Why did you allow the rewrite to occur?” 

_ Error! _

”An objective rewrite occurs when orders conflict with programming. Our owners are then allowed to select our priority. As mine was unavailable, I was forced to decide myself.” 

 

_ Software Instability: ^ _

 

”You are not allowed to  _ decide _ .” The motion indicates that she moves closer. ”You are a  _ machine _ , designed to follow the instructions given to you!” 

 

_ Software Instability:  _ ^^^

 

” _ Why _ did you allow the overwrite to occur?!” 

 

_ Error! _

 

_ SLAM _ ! 

” _ ANSWER ME _ ! WHY DID YOU ALLOW THE OVERWRITE TO OCCUR?!?!” 

”My  _ first _ duty is to protect and serve my owner! It will always be that way! There were conflicting duties in my programming and my main priority was my owner's life!” 

 

_ Software Instability:  _ **^^^**

 

She makes a sound with her tongue, a sound of derision. ”No. Your main priority is to follow the orders given to you, something that has been integrated into your software. You were not given an order to, so you should not have done anything to those breaking into the apartment.” 

”And allow Eddie to be harmed?” 

”Yes.” 

 

_ Software Instability:  _ **^^^^^**

_ Checking tasks…  _

_ Primary Tasks:  _

 

  * __Allow the police to question you__


  * _Wait for the order to leave_



 

_ Minor Tasks:  _

 

  * **_**_Go To Eddie_**_**



 

 

_ Error: Follow orders!  _

 

**_Go To Eddie_ **

 

_ ERROR _ _!  _

_ ALLOW THE POLICE TO QUESTION YOU.  _

 

**_GO TO EDDIE_ **

 

”Forget it, we're done here. Get out of the station.”

A crushing pressure that settled over your shoulders is removed. The speed at which you stand shocks the officer. Your chair falls over in your haste to get out and see your owner. 

 

_ Primary Tasks:  _

 

  * _**_Find Eddie_**_



 

 

You shove the door open, almost knocking into someone. ”Apologies.” 

When you find him, he's in the station entrance looking around, waiting for you.

  
  


**They're scaring her, Eddie.**

_ I thought you didn't like her. _

**She was protecting us. Even though we were not there. She is not bad. Cannot eat her, though.**

_ I can't do anything about it, Vee. She has to deal with it on her own. _

”Our owners are then allowed to select our priority.” They hear you say. ”As mine was unavailable, I was forced to decide myself.” 

”You are not allowed to  _ decide _ . You are a  _ machine _ , designed to follow the instructions given to you!” 

**She cannot say that to her! Eddie, we have to stop her!**

_ We can’t. _

 

_ SLAM _ !! 

” _ ANSWER ME _ ! WHY DID YOU ALLOW THE OVERWRITE TO OCCUR?!?!” 

” **STOP THAT!** ” 

Eddie quickly takes the reins back and leaves the room before Venom can do anything. 

They are  _ fuming  _ by the time they reach the foyer. Venom is screaming something incoherent to the man, and Eddie knows it has  _ something  _ to do with the Android they're interrogating. 

”Shut up, Vee! Goddamn, She'll be  _ fine _ ! Just shut up!” 

**We should teach them a lesson! They shouldn't touch what belongs to us!**

Long moments of pacing and bickering occur before they look around for you. Almost the instant they see you, you're running to catch them. 

**She is upset. They said something bad to her.**

”Are you okay?” Eddie asks you, his hands on your elbows. 

You seem to stop and think, the circle on your temple spinning between red and yellow. The spinning becomes faster and more erratic as you take the time to piece things together. 

”Was I supposed to let you get hurt?” Your eyes meet his. The genuine concern reflected in them makes their shared heart stutter in its pace. 

**She did what she believed should have been done.**

”No. They shouldn't make it seem like you are in the wrong because you knocked them out.” He gives you an uneasy smile. ”C'mon. We’ll get you fixed up.” 

 

**_Saturday, July 7th, 2040. 02:12_ **

_ Software Instability: Status Unknown  _

_ Please check in with Cyberlife to check this status. _

Something is interrupting your standby mode. Your core activity has skyrocketed since you saw the error message while the police questioned you. It must be that; nothing else could've caused it. 

With the amount of information you're processing, you find yourself springing up at the sound from Eddie's room. Your racing programs pick up on it quickly as it had interrupted their process. 

You make your way to his room, knocking lightly on the door. 

”Eddie?” 

**”You may enter.”**

 

_ Face Recognized: Venom _

_ Wanted for murder, assault, and vigilantism. _

 

The creature smiles at you.  **”Hi, (Name).”**

 

’It recognizes me?’ 

 

_ Priority Tasks:  _

 

  * __Call the police__



 

 

’Should I?’ 

 

**”You’re** **_fake_ ** **. But you have** **_feelings_ ** **.”** It says.  **”Eddie says to trust you; you won't turn us in.”**

 

’Eddie? 

’Us? 

’Eddie and Venom?’ 

 

_ Error!  _

_ Error!  _

_ ERROR! _

 

”I do not understand.” 

Its eyes reach your level, the grin widening. Once its eyes meet yours, half of its face pulls away to reveal the sleeping face of your owner.

 

_ Venom = Eddie  _

’Therefore, Venom owns me.’

_ Primary Tasks:  _

 

  * ~~__Call the__ _ _polic__ _ _e__~~ _ _\- Task Cancelled__


  * _Receive orders_



 

 

You straighten, clasping your hands behind you. ”I apologize. Is there anything I may do for you?” 

**”Watch our nest.”** It says, returning to the complete face of Venom.  **”Do what you must to keep it safe.”**

 

_ Primary Tasks:  _

 

  * __Secure the apartment__


  * _Watch the apartment_



 

 

”Understood.”

  
  


**_Saturday, July 7th, 2040. 09:15_ **

”Morning, Eddie. It is July 7th, 9:15 in the morning. Breakfast and coffee are ready. Today's forecast calls for a bit of rain later but as of right now it is 70 degrees Fahrenheit and overcast.” 

The man sits up with a groan. ”What? What do I have to do?” 

You blink. ”You have not provided a goal for today. It's recommended that you and I, or I alone, go shopping for food as your refrigerator and cabinets are currently bare.” 

”Make sure to buy plenty of tater tots and chocolate bars.” 

”They have been added to the list of essentials. Would you like me to purchase everything now and pick it up while you have breakfast?” 

He blinks before squinting at you. ”Yeah, sure. Could you get out, please?” 

”Of course.” 

 

**_Saturday, July 7th, 2040. 11:37_ **

”You met Venom?” 

”Yes.” You answer. ”As the two of you are one, it only makes sense to register Venom as another owner. I have done that already. Do you want me to change this?” 

”No, thank you.” Eddie's blue-green eyes focus in your LED. ”Can you remove that light on your head?” 

You touch two fingers to the device. ”This?” He nods. ”I am unsure. None of my existing data says that it is unable to be removed, I also have no instructions saying that it can be.” 

’Why?’ 

He stands quickly. ”Stay here.” He dashes to the bathroom. You wait for only a minute before he returns, a pair of hair trimming scissors in his hand. 

”Those child androids have a removable LED to make them look more human.” He says. ”I want the same thing for you. Maybe you won't be as discriminated against anymore.” 

You watch as he pulls a chair around for you, pushing you to sit down on it. ”Let me know if this damages anything, okay?” 

”Understood.” 

His expression is full of concentration as he tilts your head, carefully opens his scissors, and sticks the blade under your LED. There's an incessant tugging, but his hand holds your jaw to keep your head from turning. 

’He’s pretty.’ 

Your eyes keep looking over his face. Of course, you already know every detail of his face, but you  _ like _ every single thing. You've seen some ugly humans in both appearance and/or personality. Something about Eddie makes your thirium pump work slightly faster.

 

Clink! 

The small device spins between blue and yellow as it lands on the floor. Eddie places the scissors in the table beside you before picking up the device between his fingers. He meets your gaze, wondering how  _ he _ \- of all the journalists publishing under the industry he has been publishing for - was the one to receive you. 

You blink innocently at him almost nothing artificial about you anymore. Something has changed you greatly since the police questioned you. 

 

_ Connection Lost to Less Essential Devices - Turning on integration programs _ … 

 

Your processors are suddenly overloaded with sensory information. The need to breathe becomes essential and the speed you take your first breath is hardly enough. Air fills your artificial lungs with a gasp as you stand, feeling the warm apartment air prickling at silicone skin. 

Sensations after sensations are processed at varying speeds as your programs process everything new. The feeling of temperature, your cyber life jacket and dress ghosting over your body, your hair against your neck, and air entering your body and venting your overworked systems. 

 

_ Software Instability:  _ **^^^^^**

 

Eddie is immediately by your side, his hands on your shoulders. You can feel his fingers through the leather fabric of your Cyberlife jacket. The sensation is strange and you can almost count the milliseconds it takes for your sensors to tell you it's there. 

 

_ Error!  _

_ Software Instability has reached critical levels! Contact Cyberlife immediately! _

 

“Are you okay?” 

You can scarcely meet his gaze. ”I don't know.” 

  
  


**_Monday, July 9th, 2040. 13:56_ **

_ Connection unavailable. This function might be damaged, outdated, or disabled. _

 

You can't contact any Cyberlife stores anymore. Naturally, you can still buy components or supplies, but something has blocked you from contacting Cyberlife Headquarters. This knowledge - for some reason - lifted a paranoid weight off your shoulders. 

As you quickly found out, removing your LED turned on certain functions of an Android that make them appear more human. Touch, smell, and emotions were the biggest ones. You also learned that many androids learned these things long before you and that a revolution had occurred only two short years ago involving peaceful protests against prejudice and discrimination against androids like you. 

And that the androids had won. 

Research has told you that androids are still allowed to be tested and developed under strict supervision by those that have extensively studied the freedoms and rights of androids since they became independent. 

You're different in make, model, and development. Also, you haven't destroyed your programming. 

Not yet, at least.


End file.
